Technically
by mandaree1
Summary: He was actually a she. But she had always been a he. However, his body was the body of a sh- you know what? Life is really confusing sometimes. Warnings slight generbend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Summary: He was actually a she. But she had always been a he. However, his body was the body of a sh- you know what? Life is really confusing sometimes.**

**Title: Technically.**

**Warnings: Fem(ish)Yang **

**...**

Technically, he was a she. He was male, as far as he was concerned. He acted like a boy, thought like a boy, talked like a boy, _was_ a boy. Yin had considered he was male since they were young children, and had called him 'bro' since they were old enough to talk. She thought of him as gross immature boy, and he thought of himself as a cool, action-loving boy. His body, however, said otherwise.

He was a mix, in an odd way. He was a girl below the waist, and a guy above. Heck, he even had a bit of an Adams apple! (Don't ask, he didn't know how that worked either) But, in the place where it meant most, the place men and women were defined by, he was lacking the male part. So, if you were too, say, get ahold of a copy of his birth records (impossible the prospect was: he'd burned them all years ago) the sex on the certificate would be labeled as female.

It'd never really been a conscious problem between them. She was a girl, he was a guy, no matter what his body- and some government records- said otherwise. If Yin had been born biologically male, he would have still called her 'sis', and vice versa. The prospect of it being strange had never really been dwelled upon. So natural as it was, they never made the effort to explain it to anyone else. It wasn't that they made an effort to keep it secret, or even considered it a secret, it was just how things were. So Master Yo had never been told, and neither had their friends. Not even Lina, his crush, battle comrade, and later girlfriend, knew of his predicament.

And that was fine. They all knew the truth, why muck it up and confuse them with silly little things such as physical gender? He was a guy, and they thought he was a guy. Plain and simple. _He_ didn't even think about it, and hadn't even realized until he was dating her that she believed him to be 100% male, inside and out. The fear of losing her, of having her dump him over something silly like his body, pushed him to ask Yin into looking up magical gander swap spells. It wasn't that he expected them to be together forever or anything corny like that, he just didn't want the reason they broke up to be his body. Yin had given him a confused yet understanding look (because they _did_ have surgeries for things like this, but he didn't trust a bunch of random doctors knocking him out to play surgeon general on him) and began studying it in her free time.

And so everything was set. He was dating the girl he liked, and eventually he _may_ just have the parts he should have been born with. Win-win, everything was settled. That is, until Master Yo became their dad.

Don't get him wrong, he was happy to have a dad. After spending all of their lives not knowing anything about where they came from or who they were, they both were. And Yo was too. And now, thanks to the woo-foo-knights-in-a-little-less-training, they had a _huge_ family instead of none at all.

It wasn't until after the battle, after Eradicus was destroyed and they were all celebrating, that he started staring at them as though they had four heads and scratched the top of his own. Having been prone to being stared at from a young age (you see two neon-colored bunnies walking down the street with no noticeable parental guidance and really loud voices. What do you do? You stare.) neither of them had noticed until he'd cleared his throat to get his attention.

"That can't be right." He muttered under his breath, before coughing. "Okay, I have a question for you both." He chuckled a bit. "Now this isn't going to make a lot of sense, but I could have sworn the nurse told me I had _two_ daughters." The small group joined in on the chuckling, the open-ended question more than enough to tickle their funny bones. It was more of a joke than a question. It was funny to all, all except for the two rabbit siblings, that is.

Yin's ears fell flat against her head, eyebrows furrowing. Yang stepped back a few paces, hands raised in defense, back stiff in fear. He glanced at Yin. Yin glanced back. A single message passed: _Pellets_.

"I know, stupid, right?" He chuckled, then noticed the unfamiliar tense silence. Looking at Yin's flat ears, then Yang's stiff posture, he glanced between them a moment before zeroing in on the blue rabbit. "Wait a second... Yang?"

The surprisingly soft tone of voice stopped the other children in their tracks, making them all look back at their teachers. Not liking the unwanted attention, his ears pressed flatter against his head. "Yang..." He started again, moving foreword a few steps in an attempt to calm his nerves. He flinched. "Is.. is it true?"

"I, uh..." He looked around the group of familiar comrades, trying to not feel hurt by the dropped jaws and raised eyebrows. It wasn't like they'd _told_ them or anything. How else would they have known? "Um, er... I gotta go." Turning tail, he picked up his discarded bamboo sword and ran towards the dojo in an effort to escape.

Yin sighed, directing her gaze towards the ground. "Pellets... Nice going, Dad, way to scare him off."

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'll explain later." She pointed back towards the dojo. "It's... a long, confusing story."

Hours later, head curled into his arms, knees pressed tightly to his chest, he considered the option of never returning to the dojo. He'd been homeless before, but he'd always had Yin by his side to help them both find a place to live using her smarts and people skills. But... the looks on their faces...

"Hey." He jumped. Lina settled down beside him, hands resting on her raised knees. She chuckled, staring at the nearby pond. Before, she couldn't have walked two miles within his range without being noticeable. But now, thanks to the training, she was beginning to be able to sneak up on him with ease. It was an amazing change. "Long day, huh?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed. "Yang, I never thought I'd ask this, but, are you..." She paused, as though the words on her tongue were foreign and strange. "A girl?"

A moment of silence floated by, quiet and suffocating, until, finally, the rabbit sighed. "Do you mean physically or mentally?" He mumbled, the words practically inaudible. Straining to hear the words, she sat back a moment, taking in the defeated tone of voice and the lack of refusal. Silence bloomed once again, then shriveled.

"Physically. I get the feeling I'll understand that easier than I will the mental. It's best to get the easy part out of the way."

He pulled his head out of his arms, resting his chin on his knees. The momentary silence was both strange and deafening, so unlike Yang that she wondered if she was talking to the right rabbit. Eventually, he spoke. "Physically... I'm both. I mean, I have a guys body and a guys vocal chords and even a guy mindset, but.. down _there_..." He paused. "I'm _technically_ a girl."

"So.. you_ are_ a girl." She nodded glumly, the truth surprisingly easier to handle than she expected. Maybe it was because she'd already gotten over the shock? It made sense, in a way she couldn't really explain. He shook his head, buring his head back in his arms.

"No, I'm a guy. At least... I _feel_ like a guy. I've never thought of myself as a girl, and neither has Yin. As far as we're both concerned, I _am_ a guy."

"So.. she wasn't trying to help keep it a secret when she called you 'bro' all the time? I mean, for a little while there, I was beginning to think you both were doing it on purpose..."

He shook his head once again. "No. Yin's always thought of me as her brother... because, well, I _am_ her brother. My body's messed up, that's all. I mean, well... eurgh! This is so much easier to talk about with Yin!" In a fit of frustration, he slammed his fists against the ground, snapping his head up. "Why is it so hard to talk about now?"

"Because Yin's your sister. You guys can talk about stuff like this without any worries about being judged. Me?" She pressed a hand to her chest. "I'm your girlfriend. Theirs a _big_ difference."

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed, anger dissipating into the air exhaled. "Look, I _know_ it's confusing, but I've never been a girl. Those times I tried flirting with you, it was a _guy_ flirting with a_ girl_, not a _girl_ flirting with a _girl_. And I know we're probably gonna break up because of this, but just wait a little while, okay? Yin's looking for a way to turn me into a guy. A _real_ guy, with the right parts..."

She grabbed his hands, forcing him to look up. She raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because... you wanted to date a guy. Besides, _if_ it works, I'll be the guy I feel like I am. It's a win-win."

She shook her head, mouth tilting upwards into a small smile. "Yang, you don't have to change yourself to date someone you like. Besides, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Your not?" He startled, finally making direct eye contact.

"If I was gonna break up with you, would I be here, holdin' your hand? Would I have come looking for you, for _your_ side of the story? I like you, Yang, and, if it helps any, you'll always be a boy to me, too. Your body's just... confusing, that's all."

"Really?" She nodded. Feeling a sudden burst of affectionate energy (probably due to the sappy setting), he pulled her into a quick hug. "Thanks."

"No big. Now, come'on, Yin's gonna need your help explaining things properly."

Stopping outside the main door of the dojo, her hand clasped tightly in his, he took a deep breath, feeling the powerful urge to run for the hills. "Do I have to?"

She lightly smacked the back of his head. "Of course you do. _Someone_ has to set the record straight. Besides, you can't just run away. It's cowardly."

Slipping into the house, voices began echoing off the walls.

"So... Yang's a girl?"

"No! He just.. has the body of a girl."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"So, if Yang's a girl, and you guys are both cool talking about it, then why'd you keep it a secret?"

"We weren't. It's just.. that's how we talk to each other. The whole 'gender mix-up' thing never really comes up."

"So... does that make Yang a tomboy?"

"No! I already told you, he's a guy, not a girl that looks like one." Sighing, she put a hand to her head. "This is a lot harder to explain than I thought it would be."

"I know, right?" He smiled awkwardly at the looks he was receiving. "Sorry I'm late. I had to sort some stuff out."

"I'm glad everything worked out for you, bro." She smiled. He returned it.

"Thanks, sis."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get your butts over here! I want answers!" The old panda commanded, thrusting a finger towards the floor.

"_Pellets_!" He sighed. "I knew I should've ran away from home. Er, you don't have to stay if you don't want too." He turned to the girl standing next to him. "I mean, I'm sure your dads missing you and-"

"And what? Miss the most awkward conversation ever?" She grinned and squeezed his hand. "It'd never happen."

Smiling, they crossed the small space to the middle of the floor. Taking one last longing look at the open door behind them, he sighed and slumped in between his sibling and his girlfriend, and prepared himself for the awkward questioning to come. He'd gone through the motions once, he could do it again.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review! **


End file.
